paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artillery Corps
Background on left shoulder.]] The Artillery Corps is in charge of all field artillery utilized by the King's Army. The Corps' distinctive all-gray uniforms for enlisted (Artillerymen) & blue pants, gray jacket, and red hat for officers (Artillery Officer) separates them on the field of battle from the rest of the Army. Despite the artillery label, the Artillery Corps also operates the 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Gun to support His Majesty's Infantry. The Phillips & Hatch Ordnance Rifle has all but replaced the 12-Pounder Field Artillery (except in honor guards and limited circumstances) and has regulated the 10-Pound Field Ordnance Rifle to reserve within a Battery. The 203 mm Phillips & Hatch Heavy Howitzer is currently the heaviest artillery gun available to the Artillery Corps. While the Cavalry Mountain Gun Howitzer is considered part of the Artillery Corps, both the gun and its crews are managed by Cavalry Troopers; monthly & yearly training for the crews, as well as gun maintenance & repair, are handled by the Artillery Corps. Operation The Artillery Corps prides itself on being independent from Motorized Armor and, as such, prefers towed field artillery verses motorized artillery. The Artillery Corps' independence goes as far as maintaining their own fleet of Heavy Logistical Modular Trucks, Multipurpose Trucks, and horses. Despite their fierce independence, the Artillery Corps has a very good working relationship with both the Cavalry Trooper & their Horse Cavalry. It is because of this unusually strong loyalty between the Artillery & Cavalry that has many of their personnel transferring back-and-forth between the two groups throughout their military service career if they stay beyond their Mandatory Service Commitment. Organization The Artillery Corps is divided into Gun at the smallest field unit (1 Cannon), Half Gun at the next (3 Cannons), Battery (15 Cannons), and then followed by Artillery Battalion (5 Batteries, 75 Cannons), the largest field unit. Administratively, an Artillery Brigade (4 Artillery Battalions, 240 Cannons) is the largest command force. Most infantry divisions have a Artillery Battalion attached to them, while infantry corps have a Artillery Brigade attached to them. A Heavy Battery ''(4 cannons) is a specialized formation of 203 mm Phillips & Hatch Heavy Howitzers, while the ''Light Infantry Battery (4 cannons) is a specialized formation of 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Guns. Artillery Communications Post A Artillery Communications Post (ACP) oversees a Battery and handles all unit command, administrative, and fire support requests. Functionally, they are a Fire Direction Center. The ACP can divide up the Battery into 3 Half Gun sections (see below) with a Gun Observer assigned to each section to provide tactical fire support to different parts of a battlefield or it can command the Battery as a whole. An Artillery Communications Post has the following personnel: Command Center (27 personnel) * Battery Commanding Officer (Colonel) ** Commands the Battery * Ammunition Officer (Lieutenant Colonel) ** Manages the use, type, & speed of use of ammunition for the Battery and for each Gun ** Assisted by a Sergeant Major (Ammunition Chief) ** The Sergeant Major is assisted by 1 Staff Sergeant, and 6 Specialists & 6 Private First Class's * Fire Map Coordinator (Major) ** Pinpoints fire support requests and prior requests to track enemy movements * Master Gun Observer (Captain) ** Observes all Guns & fire support targets (if in range). Has direct authority to adjust fire of any Gun. ** Assisted by a Sergeant (Assistant Gun Observer) * Senior Gun Observer (First Lieutenant) ** Observes 1/2 (or 3) of the Guns & fire support targets (if in range). Reports to Master Gun Observer. ** Assisted by a Sergeant (Assistant Gun Observer) * Junior Gun Observer (Second Lieutenant) ** Observes 1/2 (or 3) of the Guns & fire support targets (if in range). Reports to Master Gun Observer. ** Assisted by a Sergeant (Assistant Gun Observer) * Command Runner (Master Sergeant) ** Is the liaison & aid (runner) between command & the guns. Reports to the Master Gun Observer. * First Communications Tech (Sergeant) ** Receives communication from friendly units needing fire support * Second Communications Tech (Corporal) ** Relays communication to Gun Officers to provide requested fire support * Third Communications Tech (Lance Corporal) ** Receives & relays communication between Artillery Communications Post & higher command chain Guns Gun The Artillery Corps is divided into Gun at the smallest unit, encompassing a crew of 4 for the cannon and 2 Teamsters (wagoner) for pulling the limber & caisson with six horses. While deployed, the two wagoners act as security for the Gun. In modern times, the single Gun and it's limber & caisson is pulled by a Multipurpose Truck (crew of 3 Cavalry Troopers), which also hauls extra ammunition and equipment/spare parts, and a second Multipurpose Truck hauls the cannon crew. The Cavalry Troopers, then, act as a independent security force for the Gun and its crew. * Traditional (Horse; 6 personnel) ** 2 Wagoners/security ** 4 artillery crew ** 6 horses ** 1 Gun *** 12-Pounder Field Artillery *** 10-Pound Field Ordnance Rifle * Modern (Multipurpose Truck; 17 personnel) ** 6 Cavalry Troopers/security ** 11 artillery crew ** 2 Multipurpose Truck ** 1 Gun *** Phillips & Hatch Ordnance Rifle Half Gun The Half Gun is the term where three Guns are together. The three Guns & their limber & caisson are pulled by 3 Multipurpose Trucks (crew of 3 Cavalry Troopers each, with each truck holding extra ammunition and equipment/spare parts) and 3 additional Multipurpose Trucks with 3 Cavalry Troopers each is attached, carrying the three cannon crew, a single mechanic to help with cannon repairs, and the Junior Gun Observe and his assistant. Both the 23 personnel of the "traditional" approach and the 56 personnel of the "modern" approach have become the standard approach to deploying field artillery and has replaced the single Gun approach in most circumstances. * Traditional (Horse; 23 personnel) ** 6 Wagoners/security ** 12 artillery crew ** 1 Junior Gun Observer & 1 Sergeant to assist ** 1 Specialist & 1 Private First Class for ammunition monitoring & retrieval ** 1 mechanic ** 18 horses ** 3 Guns *** 12-Pounder Field Artillery *** 10-Pound Field Ordnance Rifle * Modern (Multipurpose Truck; 56 personnel) ** 18 Cavalry Troopers/security ** 33 artillery crew ** 1 Specialist & 1 Private First Class for ammunition monitoring & retrieval ** 1 Junior Gun Observer & 1 Sergeant to assist ** 1 Mechanic ** 6 Multipurpose Trucks ** 3 Guns *** Phillips & Hatch Ordnance Rifle Battery A Battery is the most commonly used field deployment for the Artillery Corps, including 12 Guns ("Traditional" is 6 Guns). The modern approach to the Battery has replaced the 12-Pounder Field Artillery completely. The usual deployment for a Battery is for nine (9) Guns to be ready with three (3) in reserve and (3) .58 Anti-Infantry Gatling Guns acting as self-defense. Each Multipurpose Truck tows its own cannon & limber & caisson (15) with extra ammunition, six (6) additional trucks carrying equipment & spare parts, and the last fourteen (15) trucks transport the artillery crew, mechanics, and Artillery Communications Post personnel. * Traditional (Horse; 69 personnel) ** 14 Wagoners/security ** 28 artillery crew ** 27 Artillery Communications Post personnel ** 42 horses ** 6 Guns *** 1 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Gun (self defense) *** 1 12-Pounder Field Artillery *** 4 10-Pound Field Ordnance Rifles * Modern (Multipurpose Truck; 154 personnel) ** 108 Cavalry Troopers/security ** 123 artillery crew ** 27 Artillery Communications Post personnel ** 4 Mechanics ** 37 Multipurpose Trucks *** 3 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Gun (self defense) *** 3 10-Pound Field Ordnance Rifles *** 9 Phillips & Hatch Ordnance Rifles Heavy Battery A Heavy Battery ''(16 Guns) is a specialized formation of 203 mm Phillips & Hatch Heavy Howitzers. Each Gun is assigned a Heavy Logistical Modular Truck to tow both howitzer & limber & caisson, while also transporting extra ammunition, equipment, and spare parts for the Gun. The artillery crew of 52, 4 mechanics (1 mechanic for each Gun), and Artillery Communications Post personnel follows in 8 Multipurpose Trucks. Modern (Multipurpose Truck; 205 personnel) * 72 Cavalry Troopers/security * 100 artillery crew * 27 Artillery Communications Post personnel * 6 Mechanics * 4 Heavy Logistical Modular Trucks * 20 Multipurpose Trucks ** 12 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Gun (self defense, 3 per each heavy howitzer) ** 4 203 mm Phillips & Hatch Heavy Howitzers '''Light Infantry Battery' A Light Infantry Battery is used to support His Majesty's Infantry directly in combat with the .58 Anti-Infantry Gatling Gun, being on the front lines with the Infantryman. Each Multipurpose Truck (or every 6 horses) tows its own cannon & limber & caisson (4 trucks or 30 horses) with extra ammunition, two (2) additional trucks (or 12 horses) carrying equipment & spare parts, and the last truck (7) transport the artillery crew & mechanics. * Traditional (Horse; 26 personnel) ** 8 Wagoners/security ** 16 artillery crew ** 2 mechanics ** 24 horses ** 4 Guns *** 4 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Gun * Modern (Multipurpose Truck; 39 personnel) ** 21 Cavalry Troopers/security ** 16 artillery crew ** 2 Mechanics ** 7 Multipurpose Trucks *** 4 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Guns Category:Kingdom of Jod